Berkat Sebuah Diary
by Shinji Tanaka
Summary: Laxus menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya diatas meja bar. Milik Mirajane Strauss. Apa yang ia temukan disana saat membaca buku tersebut? Apa ada hal yang menarik? Check this! Judul gak nyambung dengan isi cerita, mind RnR?


**Oi! Minna! Kembali lagi dengan Shinji Tanaka di fandom Fairy Tail! Nah, kali ini aku terfokus dengan pair Laxus dan Mirajane~ ^^ aku cinta pair ini! *tak ada yang tanyain -_-**

**Semoga kalian suka! ^^**

.

Summary: Laxus menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya diatas meja bar. Milik Mirajane Strauss. Apa yang ia temukan disana saat membaca buku tersebut? Apa ada hal yang menarik? Check this! Judul gak nyambung dengan isi cerita, mind RnR?

.

Warning: Gaje, OOC sangat!, aneh, lebay, Canon, dan Typo(s)!

.

**Disclaimer © Hiro Mashima-sensei~!**

.

**~ Enjoy for this fiction ^^**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Berkat sebuah Diary

.

.

.

Malam tiba. Masing-masing dari anggota Fairy Tail keluar dari Guild dan menuju kerumah mereka masing-masing. 'Malam ini mendung, kelihatannya hujan lebat akan turun,' batin gadis itu. Saat sedang memperkirakan cuaca malam ini, suara lembut mengejutkan gadis itu.

"Mira-san, kau yakin tidak ingin dibantu?" Kinana, gadis yang juga bekerja dibagian bar dalam guild tersebut menawarkan bantuan. Mirajane Strauss—nama gadis tersebut—menoleh kebelakang. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu pemilik suara itu, Mira tetap menoleh kearah gadis yang menawarkan bantuannya barusan.

"Kau bilang apa, Kinana?" Tanya Mira lagi, tak mendengar tawaran Kinana barusan. Kinana kembali membuka suara dan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membantu membersihkan gelas-gelas itu?"

Mira tersenyum manis dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kemudian menatap Kinana lembut.

"Tidak perlu, Kinana. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri kok. Kau pulang saja. Kelihatannya kau sangat lelah.."

"Kau yakin?" Kinana memastikan. Mira mengangguk mantap. Pandangan matanya memantapkan jawabannya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang Mira-san." Kinana tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu guild. Sedetik sebelum meninggalkan guild, Kinana kembali menatap Mira yang masih mengelap beberapa gelas kaca yang masih kotor. Suaranyapun kembali menggema didalam ruangan yang sudah sepi itu.

"Kau yakin kutinggal sendiri, atau aku temani kau dulu Mira-san?"

"Aku tidak apa Kinana. Pulanglah, kau perlu istirahat." jawabnya santai. Kinana mengangguk. Kemudian meninggalkan Mira diguild sendirian.

.

.

.

Mirajane sudah selesai dengan tugasnya membersihkan gelas-gelas kaca yang tadinya kotor. Hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya. Membuatnya malas bergerak dari balik Bar tersebut. Guild sudah sepi. Semua sudah pulang tepat sebelum hujan turun. Termasuk Kinana. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana saat ini. Sekarang Mira sangat bosan. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Makan? Oh ayolah, dia sedang menjalankan ritual dietnya saat ini. Biarpun ia adalah mantan model majalah, kelangsingan dan keseksian tubuhnya harus dijaga juga, tentu saja. Merasa bosan, Mira teringat dengan suatu hal. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari bawah meja Bar dan mendapati sebuah buku bersampul merah. Tak lupa pena yang selalu ada didekat bukunya tersebut. Diary.

Mira membuka satu persatu halaman Diarynya tersebut. Kembali mengingat-ingat saat pertama kali dia menulis sesuatu didiarynya. Termasuk kesenangannya terhadap Fairy Tail. Dan juga, curahan hatinya ketika marah, senang, sedih. Satu lagi, dia juga banyak membuat didalam diarynya tersebut tentang seseorang yang disukainya.

Merasa haus, Mira menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya diatas meja bar tersebut. Kakinya melangkah kearah dapur. Minum yang hangat-hangat saat hujan memang sangat pas. Batinnya.

.

.

.

Drap Drap Drap!

Kecipak-kecipak!

BRAK!

"Hosh.. Hosh.." napasnya tersengal-sengal. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup karena guyuran air hujan yang turun dengan sangat deras malam ini. Dan sekarang, dirinya telah sampai diguild tempat dia menghabiskan waktu jika tidak ada _**job **_yang menarik. Guild Fairy Tail. Tapi, ada yang aneh malam ini. Guild sangat sepi. Merasa ada yang ganjil, Laxus Dreyar—nama pemuda yang baru pulang dari misi solonya itu—melirik jam dinding yang ada disana. 12.00 p.m. Tumben? Biasanya Guild selalu ramai hingga larut malam. Apa mungkin karena hujan deras? Ah, lupakan saja. Laxus pun berjalan menuju meja bar dan duduk disalah satu kursi disana. Baru saja ia mendudukinya, seseorang keluar dari dapur sembari menikmati teh hijau yang baru saja dibuatnya. Yah, baru saja dibuatnya. Tapi jika dilihat lebih lagi, isi teh tersebut sudah setengah gelas.

"Mira? Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Laxus menyerngitkan kedua alisnya. Menatap sang Demon Satan Soul yang masih menikmati tehnya. Merasa dipanggil, Mira menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara tadi. sontak Mira terkejut. Sejak kapan dirinya ada disini?

"L-Laxus? Kau sudah pulang—Ah, kau basah kuyup. Sebentar, aku ambilkan handuk untukmu." Kemudian Mira pergi dari hadapan Laxus sekitar beberapa menit. Kemudian kembali lagi dengan membawa handuk berwarna kuning cerah dan memberikannya pada Laxus.

"Ini, pakai ini. Setidaknya, dapat mengurangi dingin pada tubuhmu." Ucapnya sambil mengambil teh yang ia letakkan dimeja bar tadi. kemudian kembali menikmati minuman hangat itu. Laxus hanya diam sembari mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk yang baru saja Mira berikan sekitar beberapa detik yang lalu.

Hening. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan sedikitpun. Hanya suara hujan yang beradu dengan atap Guild Fairy Tail. Makin deras. Kediaman masih berlanjut sampai Laxus mengeluarkan suaranya lagi setelah sekian menit berdiam diri bersama Mira.

"Mira, berikan aku minuman bir satu gelas penuh."

"B-Bir?"

"Hn."

"Tidak."

"A-apa? Kenapa—"

"Lebih baik kau minum teh hijau sepertiku, Laxus. Meminum bir satu gelas penuh dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang sekarang ini hanya akan membuatmu sakit. Tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan membuatkan teh hijau. Tidak ada bir untukmu saat ini." Kemudian Mira melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan kembali membuat teh hijau untuk Laxus. Sedangkan Laxus yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan pasrah. Entah mengapa, dirinya lebih memilih mengalah dan mengikuti kemauan gadis berambut putih dengan marga Strauss tersebut. Dan entah apa sebabnya, Laxus menerima saran dari gadis itu.

Laxus pun melipatkan kedua tangan kekarnya keatas meja bar dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara dua tangannya itu. baru saja dia merasa nyaman dengan posisinya, matanya menangkap suatu benda berwarna merah yang dibiarkan tergeletak disana. Karena penasaran, tangan besarnya meraih benda itu dan menatapnya dengan intens. Buku? Atau, Diary? Mungkin ini milik Mira. Penasaran semakin menyerangnya. Diapun membuka diary itu. melihat tulisan-tulisan Mirajane yang cantik dan rapi. Namun entah mengapa dia enggan membacanya. Sangat tak tertarik malah. Tanpa Laxus ketahui, beberapa dari tulisan tangan Mira yang tidak dibacanya itu menyangkut tentang perasaan Mira terhadap dirinya.

Laxus terus melihat-lihat beberapa halaman yang memang sengaja dilewatinya. Namun saat melihat halaman berikutnya, ia merasa tertarik untuk membacanya.

_**Pria yang kusuka :**_

_**-Kuat  
-Tampan  
- Keren  
-Macho  
-Bisa melindungiku dalam setiap masalah  
-Bisa diandalkan  
-Bertanggung jawab  
-Romantis  
mungkin aneh, tapi… sifat ini yang kusuka dari seorang pria yang aku inginkan. Aku menyukai sifat lembut dari seorang pria. Yah, mungkin aku sudah menemukan sosok pria yang aku inginkan. Walaupun ia kadang terkesan dingin, tidak romantis, terkadang tak pernah perduli pada apapun. Mungkin juga tidak pernah berfikir tentang diriku. Tapi entah mengapa aku menyukai pria itu. dia sosok yang sangat mengagumkan dalam hidupku.**_

_**Pria itu..—**_

"L-Laxus!"

SET!

Mira yang melihat diary miliknya dibaca oleh Laxus tanpa izin darinya, langsung merebut dan melihat, bagian mana yang Laxus baca. Ternyata Laxus membaca bagian 'Pria yang kusuka'. Sontak wajahnya memanas. Apakah Laxus sudah membaca siapa orang yang dimaksud? Pikirnya panik. Teh yang tadi ia buat untuk Laxus kini sudah ia letak dimeja. Tangannya mendekap diary miliknya. Mira tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Degup jantungnya berdetak cepat tanpa dikomando.

"H-hei! Aku kan belum selesai membacanya—"

"A-apa kau sudah mebaca siapa pria yang aku maksudkan didalam s-sini?" Tanya Mira cepat. Laxus terdiam. Ah, iya. Ia belum mengetahui siapa pria yang dimaksud oleh Mira. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Siapa pria yang Mira maksud? Kenapa ia merasa tidak senang saat ini? Seperti perasaan…cemburu? Tapi—

"Belum."

"Ah.. begitu. Untunglah.."

Hening. Mira masih berdebat dengan pikirannya. Sedangkan Laxus mengambil dan menikmati teh hijau yang dibuat oleh Mira tadi. tak ada yang membuka percakapan. Hujan masih setia membasahi bumi. Sehingga membuat mereka berdua terjebak diguild. Berdua.

Berdua… berdua.

Ah! Mira baru ingat jika hanya dia dan Laxus yang berada diguild saat ini. Rona merah yang tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Masih dengan pikiran anehnya, sebuah suara membuyarkan semuanya.

"Hei."

"I-iya? Teh buatanku tidak enak? Akan kubuatkan lagi yang ba—"

"Siapa pria yang kau maksudkan didalam diarymu itu?" Tanya Laxus memotong perkataan Mira. Matanya menatap lurus kearah mata biru milik Mira. Mira terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa dia harus menjawab bahwa pria yang ia maksudkan adalah dirinya—Laxus?

"Um.. mungkin.. kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahukan padamu sekarang." Ucap Mira merasa bersalah. Laxus yang melihat itu langsung panik. Takut mebuat gadis yang telah merebut hatinya sedikit demi sedikit ini menangis karena pertanyaannya.

"He-hei! Ti-tidak apa.. tidak apa."

Mira tersenyum. Tanpa mereka sadari, bunyi hujan sudah mulai berhenti.

"Hujan sudah reda. Kau tidak pulang, Laxus?"

"Sebelumnya, aku harus mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Laxus sembari menyesap minumannya yang masih hangat. Mira terkejut. Me-mengantarnya? Mira tidak salah dengar, bukan?

"A-aku, tidak salah dengar 'kan, Laxus?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi.. aku bisa pulang sendiri kok—"

"Tidak baik membiarkan wanita sepertimu pulang sendirian ditengah malam begini. Kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana, ha?" ucap Laxus yang semakin membuat Mira ingin berteriak histeris. Sejak kapan Laxus mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Kelihatannya baru kali ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab." Lanjutnya.

"Eh?"

'Karena, aku tak ingin kalah dari pria yang kau maksudkan di diarymu itu. bahwa aku juga bisa menjadi pria yang kau inginkan, Mirajane.' Batin Laxus.

.

.

.

"Sudah?" Tanya Laxus. Mira mengangguk. Kemudian menutup pintu guild dan meninggalkannya.

Laxus menemani Mira pulang malam ini. Kota sudah sangat sepi sekarang. Tentu saja, mana ada orang yang keluar ditengah malam begini? Kecuali kedua orang ini. Namun, biarpun mereka pulang bersama malam ini, tak ada satupun yang membuka pembicaraan sedari tadi. Hanya bunyi kaki yang berjalan beringingan saat ini. Mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Laxus masih memikirkan siapa pria yang dimaksudkan oleh Mira dalam diarynya itu. Tak pernah sedikitpun Laxus penasaran hanya karena sosok yang menjadi incaran Mira seperti ini. Bukan hanya penasaran saja, bahkan rasa iri, amarah, bahkan cemburu juga melandanya. Sementara Mira berusaha mati-matian untuk membunyikan rasa gugup, senang, dan teriakkannya. Tentu saja. Mira sangat senang orang yang disukainya—Laxus, mengantarnya pulang. Dan lagi, tadi Laxus mengkhawatirkannya jika dia pulang sendirian! Tumben? Sejak kapan Laxus mau mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Setahu Mira, tidak pernah sedikitpun Laxus memikirkan bahkan mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tapi kali ini?  
Tapi.. Sepertinya Laxus hanya menganggapku sebagai teman satu guild saja. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Pikirnya lirih.

"Mira, daijobu? Kau lelah?"

"Err.. yah, sedikit.. "

"Hn. Ingin ku gendong?"

"EEH—ti-tidak perlu! Aku masih sanggup berjalan kok." Jawab Mira sembari menggeleng dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Laxus yang terpena melihat senyumnya. Sontak Laxus mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan. Begitu pun dengan Mira.

"K-kau yakin?" Tanya pria tinggi besar berambut pirang itu. Dan Mira mengangguk dengan mantap.

'Karena kalau aku digendong olehmu, hanya akan membuatku semakin gugup, Laxus!' batinnya histeris dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mereka kembali terdiam selama beberapa menit. Sampai tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai dikediaman keluarga Strauss.

Tap..

"Ah, sudah sampai. Um.. Arigatou karena sudah mau mengantar dan menemaniku pulang, Laxus." Ucap Mirajane sembari tersenyum manis dari biasanya. Yah, kali ini memang sangat manis. Mungkin jika disini ada Wakaba dan Macao, mereka pasti sudah tepar. Begitu pun dengan Laxus yang saat ini sudah merona hanya karena senyum Mira. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang tanpa dikomando. Entah mengapa, Mira sangat cantik malam ini. Sinar bulan menerangi wajahnya.

Glek..

"I..yaah.. Douita, Mira." Jawabnya gugup dan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tak gatal. Mira yang melihat tingkah Laxus yang menurutnya unik dan lucu tersebut membuatnya terkikik geli. Laxus yang ditertawai merasa dirinya sangat aneh dihadapan Mira.

"A-apa yang lucu, hah?"

"Hihi.. ti-tidak.. hihi."

Mira berhenti tertawa. Laxus kembali tenang. Mereka saling berhadapan tetapi tidak saling menatap satu sama lain. Hingga Mira kembali membuka suara.

"Ah, mungkin Lisanna dan Elfman sudah tidur. Ohya, kau ingin mampir?" Tanya Mira menawarkan pada Laxus untuk mampir.

"Ah, mungkin lain kali. Ini sudah larut malam." Jawabnya. Sebenarnya Laxus ingin sekali mampir dan berlama-lama dengan Mira. Tapi, pria sepertinya juga mengenal _**time**_ saat singgah kerumah seseorang. Dengan ragu akhirnya Laxus menolak tawaran Mira. Mira sedikit kecewa, tapi kembali bersemangat.

"Ah, kau benar. Baiklah, aku masuk dulu. Selamat ma—"

"Mira." Tegur Laxus yang memotong perkataan Mira. Sontak Mira yang telah berbalik kembali membalikkan badannya dan menatap Laxus.

"Ya—!?"

_**CUP!~**_

Mira Shock. Terkejut. Ada sesuatu yang menempel dan menekan bibirnya. Lembut dan ada rasa Mint dari sesuatu yang menempel dibibirnya tersebut.

LAXUS MENCIUMNYA!

Degup jantung Mira semakin menjadi-jadi. Sementara Laxus yang menciumnya sangat menikmatinya. Menjilat sedikit bibir tipis nan ranum milik Mira. Kemudian Laxus mencoba memasuki lidahnya kedalam mulut Mira dan berhasil. Laxus mengabsen setiap gigi Mira. Keduanya menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dibawah sinar bulan dan didepan rumah keluarga Strauss. Hingga keduanya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen setelah berciuman beberapa menit. Wajah keduanya merona. Terutama Mira yang tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang disukainya menciumnya tepat dibibir. Jantungnya masih setia berdegup kencang. Mungkin Laxus dapat mendengarnya. Namun tanpa Mira ketahui, Laxus juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jantungnya juga berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

"L..Laxus.."

"Hn?"

"Kau.. merebut.. First Kiss ku," jawab Mira sambil memegang dadanya. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Wajahnya merona dengan amat sangat. Membuat Laxus yang melihatnya ingin segera menerkamnya. Dan dirinya juga terkejut saat Mira bilang bahwa itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Mereka masih terdiam. Terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Setidaknya mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka. Hingga Laxus kembali bersuara.

"Mira."

"A-apa?"

Laxus menatap Mira dengan sangat intens. Menatap gadis berambut putih panjang itu tepat dimata biru cerahnya. Mira menunggu perkataan Laxus. Keduanya kembali terdiam. Entah mengapa pasangan ini banyak diamnya -_- ( Laxus : AKU GUGUP, IDIOT!).

"Aku menyukaimu, Mirajane." Ucap Laxus akhirnya. Matanya tetap menatap kedua iris biru Mira yang besar. Mira yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut. Laxus? Menyukainya—juga? Apa ini nyata? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Melihat Mira dengan raut mukanya yang aneh, Laxus kembali membuka suara.

"Tatap mataku, Mirajane. Apa aku terlihat membohongimu?" tanyanya. Matanya memandang lurus kearah Mira. Tangan kekarnya memegang kedua bahu Mira yang terekspos. Mendengar seruan Laxus, mau tak mau Mira menatap mata pemuda berambut pirang yang ia sukai itu. mencari keyakinan dan kepastian akan perkataan pemuda tersebut lewat matanya. Tak ada kebohongan. Matanya memancarkan ketulusan dan kepastian yang sangat kuat.

Laxus tidak bohong dengan perkataannya.

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak bohong,'kan?"

"Ya, aku percaya. Laxus."

"Jadi.. kau mau.. aah.. umm.. ki-kita.. pa—"

"Pacaran?" Tanya Mira. Laxus mengangguk mantap. Mira tersenyum. Kemudian menatap Laxus dengan pandangan bahagia.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" Laxus terkejut. Senang. Dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu, dengan sigap ia menarik Mira kedalam pelukannya. Mira dapat merasakan pelukan hangat yang diberikan Laxus padanya. Pelukan dari seseorang yang kita sayang memang hangat rasanya. Kemudian mereka kembali melonggarkan dan memisahkan pelukan mereka.

"Karena kau sudah menjadi kekasihku, kau tidak perlu lagi mengharapkan pria yang kau maksudkan didalam Diary itu. mengerti?" ujar Laxus menatap Mira dengan serius. Sepertinya pria ini takut sekali kehilangan Mira.

"Pfft—haha, kau ini. Masih kepikiran tentang isi Diary itu ya, Laxus?" mendengar Mira bertanya seperti itu, Laxus langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ya! Ia benar-benar masih kepikiran dengan pria yang dimaksudkan oleh Mira dalam Diary miliknya.

"Kau ingin tau siapa dia?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Dia…kau, Laxus." Jawab Mira tersenyum manis kearah Laxus yang memasang tampang cengo.

"Huh? Maksudmu apa?" Tanyanya tak mengerti. Mira semakin memperlebar senyumnya.

"Pria yang kumaksudkan didalam Diary ku itu adalah kau, Laxus."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Kau.. Kau serius, Mira?" tanyanya lagi yang masih tak percaya. Mira sweatdroppe. Sejak kapan pacarnya ini mendadak menjadi pria bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa?

"Tentu saja, Laxus. Untuk apa aku berbohong? Lagipula, aku menyukaimu juga sudah lama. Waktu itu aku sudah ingin menyatakan perasaanku. Namun, karena aku takut kau akan menolakku, aku tulis semuanya dalam diary ini—"

"Maafkan aku, Mira. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Maafkan aku karena sudah menggantungkan perasaanmu. Aku—"

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa, Laxus." Jawab Mira sembari tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Laxus lagi dengan lembut. Kemudian merekapun melepaskan pelukan mereka lagi.

"Sudah terlalu malam. Berapa lama kita diluar? Sebaiknya kau masuk, tidur, dan jangan lupa terus mimpikan aku." ucap Laxus tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Mira tertawa melihatnya.

"Haha. Iya, Laxus." Senyumnya tetap merekah diwajahnya.

"Kau juga. Jangan mimpikan wanita lain."

"Tenang saja. Malam ini aku pasti akan mimpi indah. Ah, gawat. Kalau aku mimpi indah malam ini, berarti besok aku harus mencuci sprai tempat tidurku." Ucap Laxus berpura-pura berpikir dan menggaruk dagunya. Dan mengerling kearah Mira.

"L..Laxus." ucap Mira sembari memukul pelan lengan kekar Laxus. Laxus tertawa renyah.

"Baiklah. Masuk sekarang. Kau harus tidur, Honey." Kemudian Laxus mencium puncak kepala Mira dengan rasa sayang. Mira menikmatinya.

"Iya.. sampai jumpa besok, Laxus. Oyasumi." Ucapnya. Kemudian berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya dan masuk. Melambai sebentar kepada Laxus, kemudian menutup pintu.

"Oyasumi, Mirajane." Balasnya pada keheningan malam. Laxus pun melanjutkan jalannya menuju rumah. Sepertinya dia butuh tidur yang nyenyak malam ini. Senyumnya tak pudar dari wajah tampannya.

Yah.. seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, besok dia harus bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk mecuci sprei tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

**END..**

**Catatan: terinspirasi entah dari mana-_- tiba-tiba saja ingin membuat fic dengan plot begini-_- memang aneh, jika tidak keberatan, aku ingin kalian Review fic ini ^^ supaya aku bisa lebih baik lagi menjadi author disini.. dan aku harap kalian tidak memberikan FLAME yaa.. arigatou, sampai jumpa di Fic ku selanjutnya..**

**SHINJI TANAKA.**


End file.
